


Тот еще подарочек

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Юмор, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Подарки — от людей и от судьбы — бывают разные, как удачные, так и не очень... ))
Kudos: 6





	Тот еще подарочек

— Вы удачно зашли, коммандер, — сообщил Таркин, откинувшись в кресле, — у меня для вас две новости. Первая: пополнить запас кайберов в ближайшее время будет сложно. Министерство природных ресурсов вполовину урезало финансирование геологоразведки на Джеде. Ссылаются на желтый уровень террористической угрозы. 

— Вообще-то там есть гарнизон, — буркнул Кренник, — его все равно придется усилить. Я же писал докладную! 

— Объединенное командование пока молчит, — губернатор задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Ладно, это не ваша забота. Теперь хорошая новость. Послезавтра в Адмиралтействе торжественная церемония по случаю Дня Империи с награждением отличившихся офицеров. 

Губернатор сделал выразительную паузу, пролистывая файл на планшете. 

— Как ни странно, вам тоже кое-что перепало — видимо, за то, что вы наконец нашли Эрсо... Ага, вот. Вам причитается наградной бластер с правом открытого и постоянного ношения. Лично я бы в страшном сне не доверил вам оружие на таких условиях, но командование решило иначе. И будьте добры хотя бы по такому случаю явиться не в мятом плаще. 

— Есть, — сухо отозвался Кренник, разворачиваясь на каблуках. Похоже, обиделся. Впрочем, неважно, лишь бы явился в подобающем виде — а не прямиком с очередной пьянки. 

На фуршете после награждения Кренник не скрывал совершенно детской радости — сияя как лицом, так и ослепительной белизной безупречно отглаженного плаща. Ну и, разумеется, новеньким оружием.  
«Не только оценили, еще и игрушкой осчастливили. Как предсказуемо». 

— Мои поздравления, коммандер, — оказавшись рядом, Таркин уголками губ обозначил улыбку. — Позвольте полюбопытствовать? 

Он повертел в руке тяжелый крупнокалиберный бластер.

— Хм-м, DT-29... Грубое и, к сожалению, не самое эффективное оружие. Всего шесть зарядов в энергоячейке, да и точность выстрела оставляет желать лучшего. Хотя, — в его голосе отчетливо прозвучал сарказм, — в случае провала застрелиться хватит. 

К его удивлению, Кренник не обиделся. 

— Не дождетесь, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ, убирая бластер в кобуру. — Ни того, ни другого.

Казалось, еще немного, и он, дразнясь, как мальчишка, покажет губернатору язык прямо при всем армейском бомонде — но нет. Просто взял с подноса бокал и сменил тему. 

Следующая их встреча состоялась пару месяцев спустя в ангаре командного модуля на орбите Джеонозиса. Кренник, в привычно мятой полевой накидке, выглядел заметно осунувшимся и явно недоспавшим. Бластер, разумеется, был при нем. Губернатор мысленно отметил нештатную модификацию — оптический прицел одной из последних моделей. Какой смысл цеплять этот девайс к DT-29, было неясно, но Таркин предпочел пока воздержаться от ядовитых комментариев на тему использования микроскопа для забивания гвоздей. Наверняка найдутся более весомые поводы для претензий. 

Повод нашелся практически сразу. После жаркой дискуссии о сроках монтажа гипердвигателя губернатор дал Креннику час на повторный перерасчет исходных данных, не удержавшись от издевательской рекомендации проделать это на трезвую голову. В ответ коммандер от души выматерился и вылетел за дверь. 

По прошествии часа Кренник с докладом не явился — не отреагировав ни на звонок комлинка, ни на вызов по громкой связи. 

«Все боги Галактики, за что мне этот подарочек?!»

Не поленившись лично дойти до обиталища скандального подчиненного, Таркин постучал в дверь. Ноль реакции.

Губернатор прислушался. Из-за двери с короткими промежутками доносились звуки выстрелов и звон стекла. 

«Крифф, это что-то новенькое». 

Он снова постучал, более настойчиво. На этот раз дверь медленно, словно нехотя, приоткрылась. 

Таркин осторожно просочился внутрь. У дальней стены стояли в рядок десятка полтора разнокалиберных бутылок, и еще пять присутствовали там же в виде осколков. На стенной панели темнело с полдюжины подпалин. М-да, кое-кому придется раскошелиться на ремонт. 

Хозяин сидел в кресле, задрав ноги на стол. Рядом на полу стоял стакан — явно не с чаем — и початая бутылка бренди. Прервав развлечение, Кренник вопросительно воззрился на вошедшего, поигрывая бластером. 

— Как это понимать? — поинтересовался Таркин самым зловещим тоном.

— Как хотите, — пожав плечами, Кренник потянулся за стаканом. — Кстати, перерасчет параметров у вас в планшете. Вы же за этим пришли? — Он отхлебнул бренди и продолжил расправу над стеклотарой.   
После гибели очередной бутылки Таркин насторожился. Такого не может быть, обоймы DT-29 хватает только на шесть выстрелов. И как-то подозрительно метко... 

Поймав его озадаченный взгляд, Кренник улыбнулся — ослепительно и зло. 

— Модернизация, губернатор. С помощью старых знакомых из «БласТек» в конструкцию внесены... интересные изменения. Благодаря им, как видите, оружие годится не только для суицида. А теперь сгиньте, вы меня искушаете. 

Он вскинул бластер и, почти не целясь, отправил в небытие очередную бутылку. 

— Очень искушаете. Я серьезно. 

Вот теперь он откровенно ржал, так искренне и заразительно, что Таркин невольно присоединился к веселью — разумеется, после того как Кренник бросил оружие на стол, включив предохранитель. 

«Однако. Оба "подарочка" — раздолбай-подчиненный и его наградной пистолет — прекрасно дополняют друг друга. Можно даже сказать — усугубляют. Забавно. И чревато последствиями».


End file.
